


Undersexed!Tale

by neorenamon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Asriel is a Princess, Chara is a woman, F/F, F/M, Frisk does Not get Adopted into the Royal Family, Genderswap on Some Characters, Hand & Finger Kink, Large Breasts, Large Cock, M/M, Masterbation, Multi, Nipple Play, Nipple Suckling, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sans is a woman - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Skeletons have Flesh Made of Magic, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neorenamon/pseuds/neorenamon
Summary: Under sexed tale? Undertale sex? Get it?..Who am I kidding? This story is anything but undersexed! Still, it's so hard to find a title for an AU that hasn't already been used more than once. Heck, I'm sure this has been used somewhere too.I just don't want to get this confused with something like UnderHerTail.It all starts when Frisk finds a 'File Editor' in San's Lab and spends several runs hacking files and editing details... until everything goes 'wrong'.There is a plot of some kind in here somewhere. Good luck finding it.





	1. Prologue

by neorenamon

Frisk had been having a lot of fun since they discovered the 'File Editor' down in San's Secret Lab. They had been using the utility to see every file in the game and edit most of them at one time or another. It was to the point that they preferred resetting instead of finishing a run, Neutral, Pacifist or Genocide.

They were most of the way through a Genocide Run when they stopped outside the Hall of Judgement. They knew the attack patterns of Sans so well after a dozen or so battles that it wasn't even challenging anymore.

Sitting on their butt, they had the Files open and were actively editing them for their amusement.

"You know, Sans makes a hot woman," they chuckled, "I think I'll keep it that way, but edit the name. After all, Sence is the female version of Sans."

Opening the virtual keyboard, the changed Sans' name to the one they wanted. They also imported a new GIF of female Sans to overwrite the existing one. It featured a body made of magic over the skeleton that had almost transparent pink flesh to the body, flowing magical hot pink hair and a pink glowing eye.

"And I think I'm tired of being a 24-year old buff male," they added, "The new profile will be that of a beautiful 20-year old woman." They imported a new GIF of that body to place in the new profile.

They chuckled as they knew what they were doing should be illegal, but it was immoral nonetheless.

Checking on the mod files, they made sure the 'X-Rated' mod was still operating, and checked a few boxes in order to expand the sex options available. They checked off Oral and Anal in addition to Vaginal Sex as well as adding Male/Male and Female/Female to the already set Male/Female and Group Sex Options.

"Oh, here's something new," they mused as they added the 'Starts with Asriel instead of Flowey' and 'Chara isn't a Ghost' options. After all, there was so many options in the File Editor that they hadn't even looked at many of them.

"Now to open the inventory menu to see what I want to start with on the next run," they mused as they mulled over gear they could start with.

"Well well," said someone nearby, "If it isn't our dirty damn hacker."

"Sans," they sighed, "Why are you not in the Judgement Hall?"

The female version of Sans replied, "I may be lazy, but I also get bored. Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for you?!"

"Well after I reset, I'm sure this will just be another vague memory you'll have in the next run."

"STOP FUCKING WITH THE FILES, KID!" she hissed, "You're corrupting the system and it's going to crash soon!"

"I couldn't have done any of this without your 'File Editor'," they replied.

"It was a mistake to make that! I thought I could use it to recover Gaster, but it didn't work! That utility is too dangerous to use, especially when you have to the power to RESET!"

"Oh, you worry too much, comedian," they replied as they reached for the 'SAVE EDITS' button.

Sans lunged for the RESET button.

"No, you fool!" they hissed, "The edits haven't been..."

The RESET button was pushed by the skelebabe. Normally, she couldn't use the button, but Frisk had the menu open and Sans could hit buttons that were open.

Reality warped and twisted as they faded into the start of a new run...


	2. Welcome to the Undergrind?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the run begins, Frisk quickly realizes that there's two of them! One man with a whopping meatstick and the other a woman with some curves going for her.
> 
> They quickly find that none of the humans ever died, and they're all living happily in the Underground. Few ruins. No talking ~~weeds~~ flowers.

by neorenamon

"Ugh..." moaned Frisk, "What did that stupid sack of bones do?.."

They looked about, noticing they were on a golden bed of flowers.

"Well, I guess we're back at the start..." they muttered.

Something felt... different. Glancing down, they noticed they were wearing the mandana and the tough gloves... and nothing else. The body was clearly the female one they loaded into the profile.

"Oh, I'm the woman," she mused, "I'm pretty sexy if I do say so myself."

"I think you're pretty hot too," said someone behind them.

A pair of hands reached around from back to cup themselves over her breasts. Human hands. Ones that looked somewhat familiar.

"Hey!" she protested as she turned her head back as far as it would go. She found herself looking into the eyes of her old male form.

"You're new around here, hot babe," he purred, "I should show you..."

"I'm the one in control here," she hissed as she pulled away. She turned to face him, seeing he was only wearing the stained apron and having the burnt pain sitting at their side. His cock was sticking out under the bottom of the apron.

"Who might you be?" he asked as he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Frisk," she replied.

"Wait," he said suddenly, "What? You can't be Frisk!"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm Frisk!" he announced, "I'm the Player!"

"Damn that comedian!" she cussed, "I had two player profiles open when she reset, so there's TWO of us now."

"Well ain't that just fuckin' great," he cursed back.

There was an awkward moment as they looked at each other's assets.

"Not that I wouldn't mind fucking you," they muttered at the same time, then coughed and cleared their throats.

"I heard a noise over here," said someone nearby.

"Do you think more humans have fallen into the Underground?" asked another.

Both voices were female, but one seemed... a bit less human.

Frisk climbed to her feet as she announced, "Ow..." She realized that she was at 1 HP, so she still must have taken the damage from the fall. She glanced at the HP bar of her male counterpart to see the same condition held.

"I hope they're not hostile," said the male Frisk.

Two women came into the room, one clearly human and the other a goat monster. They were wearing the same blue-white tabards with the symbol of the Dreemurr Royal Family on them.

"There are humans!" said the human.

"They're hurt!" added the monster.

"We're not here to harm you!" said the human as they came to the side of the female Frisk, "Please just sit back down for the moment!"

"I'm not as good as mom," said the monster coming to the side of the male Frisk, "but I can still heal you." She placed her hands on his shoulders as a greenish glow surrounded them.

"I might not have healing magic like big sister," she said to the female Frisk, "but I can judge how badly you're hurt while the other human is getting healed."

She noticed that the male Frisk and female goat monster stood about the same height, and while somewhat shorter, and the female Frisk and the other female human also just about as tall as each other.

The healing magic was giving the male Frisk a growing erection that pitched a tent under the apron. When the female monster noticed, she moved the material aside to let it stick out in the open air.

"Ah!" she cried, "What is that?!"

"Oh Asriel," chuckled the other woman, "That's a boner! You know, like father gets?"

"Chara!" she growled as she wrapped her fingers around the shaft, "I know what father's boners look like, and it looks nothing like this!"

"Because that's a human dick and father has a monster dick," she chided him, "Like d'uh."

"If you're going to hold my cock," said the male Frisk, "Could you at least stroke it... or maybe suck on it?"

Asriel looked scandalized. She let go of his cock, but still kept one hand on his shoulder.

"So..." purred Chara to the female Frisk as she leaned closer to her ear, "Who might you be?"

"I'm... uh... Frisk," she replied.

Chara placed a hand on one of her ass cheeks as she replied, "Well... maybe I should _frisk_ you?"

"You aren't going to find something you don't already see," she purred back.

"I must say you have... a minimalist taste in clothes," she replied as she placed her other hand over one of female Frisk's breasts.

"We were..." she said as she fumbled for words, "playing strip poker when we fell down this hole!"

Chara blinked.

"What is your name, human?" asked Asriel to the male Frisk.

"My name is Frisk," he replied.

"How can you both be named Frisk?" asked Chara.

"Our parents... they're named Frisk too!" blurt out out the male Frisk.

"How... imaginative," muttered Chara, "How can you tell each other apart?"

"Oh..." mused the female Frisk, "Father calls me 'Goddammit!' and calls him 'Jesus Christ!'."

"I think we're going to need names... other than those," she mused as she looked at female Frisk, "Okay, from now on, I dub thee... Frisky." She glanced at the male Frisk and added, "I dub thee... Fry."

"Alright," he said, "but I'm not drinking beer with robots."

"I don't get it," muttered Asriel, "Why would Mettaton want to..."

"Hah-hah," he replied, "Tough audience... well never mind, it's not important."

"Well this one is healed," murmured Asriel as she pulled back, "I guess it's Frisky's turn." She walked over and placed a hands on her shoulders next as Chara moved behind.

"I'm feeling better," said Fry.

Now that all three women were in close proximity, it seemed pretty clear that Frisky had the biggest breasts of all of them even though Asriel was taller than either human female by a full head size.

"I'd almost swear that your tits are the biggest in the Underground," purred Chara.

"Chara!" replied Asriel, "It's not nice to point out such things!" Then she stared at Frisky's boobs and added under her breath, "Even if it is true."

Frisky's stomach growled.

"They must be hungry!" she said as her long, floppy ears twitched, "We need to get them back to the Royal Estate! I'm sure mother's pie will get them set straight in no time!"

A moment passed before she was done healing Frisky.

"I'll help Frisky," said Chara as she set Frisky's arm over her shoulder, "You help Fry."

She nodded as she put Fry's arm over her shoulder.

"You're cute," he purred into her ear.

"Oh... ah... thank you?"

"Are you hitting on her?!" asked Frisky.

"What? Who? Me?" he asked as he reached around to pat her breast under the tabard, "Perish the thought."


	3. Making babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the four navigate the maze and the traps to get home, they notice that Asgore and Toriel aren't around to greet them. While heating up pie from the fridge, they hear noises coming from the Master Bedroom. Frisky and Fry soon realize that Chara has been spying on their parents fucking (with a hidden Bluetooth linked micro-cam), even to the surprise of Asriel.

by neorenamon

The four of them navigated the passages by small gems embedded in the ceiling that acted like the lights of modern human buildings, but with no electric buzz or heat generated. It was about as bright as a Christmas tree light, which was enough to see by.

"I know this may sound strange," said Chara, "but Azzie and I are sent out on regular patrols around 'The Pit' to see if any more humans have fallen down here."

"It's decades between falls," agreed Asriel, "but somehow the humans that fall in here don't really age like they do out... in the rest of the world... we monsters have very long lives as well in the Underground."

"So don't Asgore and Toriel ever?.." asked Frisky.

"Oh, the King and Queen are quite involved in the affairs of monsters," replied the shegoat, "and the Royal Guard have their own duties. It's something for us to do that contributes to... the Kingdom."

"How many humans are down here?" asked Fry.

"Not counting you or Chara," she answered, "Six."

"I see..."

"Well now that you two are down here," added Chara, "perhaps we can find a way to harness all of our collective soul power to break the barrier and set everyone down here free."

"We're just not willing to sacrifice **any** humans to achieve our release," agreed Asriel.

"Well... that's quite noble of you," replied Fry with a touch of sarcasm. That was lost on Asriel, but not on anyone else there.

"Why thank you!"

' _So they aren't willing to sacrifice humans to harvest souls and get freedom?_ ' mused Frisky, ' _That's good to know. I guess since Asriel and Chara aren't dead, there's no burning need for revenge from the monsters._ '

"Now we have to navigate the maze to get back to the house," chimed in Chara, "While most of the traps have been disarmed, there's still a few left... There's always the tiny chance that humans might invade our kingdom after all."

"And this part of the estate is called 'The Ruins' for a reason," she added, "It's been a few hundred years since this area has seen maintenance. There's even an area where you can fall through the floor into a basement level."

"Most of the remaining traps can be temporarily deactivated with some... not so hidden switches."

However, there was several traps along the way as well as a few areas where one could fall through the weakened floors. It seemed to be more than the casual conversation they had indicated. There was some obvious switches along the way, some clearly marked and some not so much. It was the marked switches that Chara or Asriel paused to activate in order to bypass some trap, obvious or not.

They finally left the tunnels to come into an open area. A truly large cave with a good hundred feet of clearance from floor to ceiling and about double that in the length and width. In the center was the Royal Residence as it sat on the cave floor that was clearly leveled during the construction phase.

The ceiling was covered in a large number of glowing crystals. Some were larger and brighter than others, making the cave look as if it was under a clear moonless night sky. It was bright enough for the humans to navigate the paths to the front steps.

There was a glowing star in front of the semi-circular staircase that Frisky remembered well.

' _Ah, the Save Point is still here,_ ' she mused.

As they walked by, she stuck out her hand to touch it.

' **FILE SAVED,** ' chimed a voice in her head.

"Something interesting?" asked Chara.

' _She can't see it,_ ' she mused as she answered, "Oh, the staircase is so well made. The rocks in front as so decorative like it was planned that way."

"Father planned the whole residence himself," gushed Asriel, "I'm sure he'll be glad to see how highly you think of it all."

"Yeah, I'm sure," added Fry.

Chara shot a short glare at him.

"I think we can walk on our own now," noted Frisky as she stepped aside from Chara.

Fry did the same with Asriel, but not before his hand suspiciously brushed over her tail.

"Hmm..." said Asriel, "I wonder why mom and dad aren't here waiting for us..."

"Oh, I'm sure that Royal Duties are keeping them away from the door," mused Chara.

"They didn't say anything about leaving."

"Well let's check around," she replied, "They might be involved in... some household task."

They entered the foyer, but it was also empty. They passed by the living room with the comfy chairs, sofa and racks of books along the back wall. No one was there.

"Well I'm sure leftover pie is good as anything," mused Chara as they led them into the kitchen.

"So," mused Asriel as she opened the fridge door and looked, "Would you rather have the Butterscotch/Cinnamon Pie or the Snail Pie?"

"Butterscotch/Cinnamon!" said the Frisks as one.

"More snail pie for me!" she replied as she pulled the other pie from the fridge. Frisky noticed the grimace on Chara's face that told her she preferred the Butterscotch/Cinnamon Pie herself. "You want it hot or cold?"

Frisky glanced at the microwave before she replied, "Oh, heated for just a minute at 50%."

Fry nodded in agreement.

"Some home churned vanilla bean ice cream on the side?" she added.

"Oh yeah!" she agreed.

She pulled out a metal bowl with steep sides that could hold at least a couple of gallons of frozen goodness within it.

The shegoat dished up the pie and ice cream to all as they sat down to eat it. She didn't have to ask Chara what she wanted as they knew each other so well. It didn't take long to clear the plates, but still no sign of the King or Queen of Monsters.

They suddenly heard thumping noises coming from down one of the hallways that led off of the living room. It was enough to reach their ears in the kitchen. They went to the living room before entering the hallway. They passed a set of stairs going down as it switched back and forth. The sounds became louder.

"Honey," panted Toriel from behind one of the doors, "What if the children are back now?"

"They should still be out on patrol," grunted Asgore, "I'm sure we have enough time for another go or two."

"What?" asked Asriel in hushed tones.

"You don't get it, do you sis?" sighed Chara.

"Get what?"

"They send us out on patrols so... among other things... they can have some fucky-fucky time together."

Asriel just blinked.

"I suppose it's time you knew," she sighed as she led them to the door with the big ' **CHARA** ' sign on it. She opened the door and let them all in while she opened her laptop and turned it on. Then she sat down in her office chair as the computer booted up.

She opened a program and loaded some footage that showed video footage from somewhere in the room of the King and Queen. The timestamp compared to the computer's clock showed it started shortly after they had left to start their patrol.

Queen Toriel entered the shot nude as she sat on the end of the bed. The King followed shortly to sit beside her likewise naked and engaged her in a full throated kiss. They turned about each other as he slipped the most tongue he could into her mouth.

Chara set the playback speed to 'X2'.

The King's large hand engulfed her distant breast, kneading and groping it firmly. She moaned softly as he played with it. The pad of his palm was clearly getting rubbed over her nipple.

When he stopped the kiss, she was panting already. His mouth moved to nibble at her throat as she leaned her head back and to the opposite side.

"Ah... I love you so..." she moaned. Her voice sounded higher at the double playback speed.

Slowly, he laid her back until she was on the bed, and then his other hand moved over to her crotch. His fingers began rubbing up and down her cunt as she spread her legs further apart. She laid her arms onto the bed and grabbed handfuls of bed sheet. The camera had a clear view of her cunt now.

"He always thinks of her pleasure first," sighed Chara.

"How long have you been spying on them?!" asked Asriel.

"Oh, the King and Queen have taught me more about 'sex ed' than I ever learned from the private tutors," she sighed. Frisky was close enough to see how Chara's hand had slipped down between her legs where they met each other.

"I didn't think monster sex was going to be so... hot," mused Fry.

The King climbed a bit more onto the bed, lifting one leg and showing his unnoticed audience his furry nutsack and his impressive red rocket. He looked ready and able to mate with the Queen, yet he held back as he instead inserted two fingers into her moist puffy netherlips. She responded with a long, low moan.

Accelerated time passed as he fingered her hard and fast, leaving her panting and moaning as she came closer and closer to an orgasm. Her legs twitched as soon, he wash pushing both fingers fully into her vagina. They could see her juices spurting around his thrusting digits.

"Ah..." panted Chara, "She's gonna blow soon..."

Frisky could see her fingers slipping under her tabard and no doubt under her panties. She was sure that Chara was now fingering her own pussy.

A loud moan and a burst of pussy juice marked the coming of the Queen. He kept his fingers buried and wiggling to keep her orgasm going.

"I'm ready," she moaned as she hugged him, "FUCK ME NOW!!"

"As the Queen wishes," he replied as he positioned himself at the end of the bed. He pulled her a bit closer to the edge as he prepared his footlong hotdog to be used on her drooling beaver patch. She lifted her legs to prop them against his chest as he moved closer to penetrating her.

She smiled softly as he rubbed the head of his cock against the topmost part of her pussy.

"I love you, sweetheart," she purred.

"I love you too," he answered, "for the rest of our lives and even beyond."

"That's so sweet," mused Chara. Frisk could see her fingering her own pussy faster.

He made a fast, firm thrust the buried his cock more than halfway into the Queen as her juices spurt around his throbbing shaft. She barely registered the thrust other than to moan again.

"Should we be watching a private moment like this?!" panted Asriel.

Fry stepped up behind her, wrapping his arms about her chest as he replied, "It's something you have to learn about sometime. No one can show you better than your parents."

Frisky leaned down behind Chara's chair and hugged her chest as well.

The King was energetically fucking Tori, which appeared even crazy faster at double normal speed.

"I feel... funny..." moaned Asriel.

"It's called getting turned on," replied Fry as he reach around to grope her breasts through her tabard.

"But... it's not the same... as when I touch myself..."

"I don't know about monsters, but humans are turned on by all of our senses,.. especially our sight. It can be much stronger than just thinking... naughty thoughts..."

Frisky placed a hand over one of Chara's breasts as her other hand slipped down between her legs across from the hand that she was using to finger her own pussy. Chara twitched as her hand covered the other's hand, pushing it more firmly into her crotch.

"Oh... this is so embarrassing," moaned Asriel.

"Don't be," purred Fry, "What you're feeling is perfectly natural." One hand moved to rub one of Azzy's breasts through her clothes while the other drifted down between her legs.

Frisky pulled the material of the tabard inwards as well as lifting her tank top up her chest. Soon, her breasts were exposed as she wasn't wearing a bra under her shirt.

The King finished the first round, rolling Tori over so he could start again on her 'doggie style'.

"I think... you understand my needs," panted Chara as Frisk was 'holding' her hand under her clothes.

"Of course I do," Fry moaned as she turned her head far enough to lead into a full mouthed kiss.

Chara pulled her dripping fingers our and laid her hand on her Frisky's hand as she purred, "Then... fuck me with your fingers..."

"With pleasure," she replied as she thrust a three finger cluster into Chara's cunt. She used her fingers to pinch one of her nipples as she tugged on it.

Fry's boner was rubbing against the base of Asriel's wagging tail.

Meanwhile, the Queen grew louder in her moans as the King drove her to yet another climax. His copious jiz was soon leaking out around his shaft and down her inner thighs.

Asriel seemed almost paralyzed, standing there and panting as Fry began removing her clothes. The discarded garments began piling up around her cloven hooved feet.

Chara bit her lower lips as Frisky gave her a fast and hard finger fucking. Her nipples grew firmer as one pressed out between Frisky's fingers.

The Queen rolled over to look lovingly at the King as she said, "Again, my love... against the wall this time..."

He smiled as he lifted her off the bed and hugged her against him. She wrapped her arms and legs about him to help him bear her weight. Turning, he moved almost out of the camera shot as he pressed her against the wall. They could see his bare ass and wagging tail as he started lifting and dropping Tori onto his cock.

By then, no one was really paying attention to the playback.

Fry turned Asriel around to kiss her full on the lips while his one hand hugged to base of her back and the other grabbed a handful of her large ass cheek. Her tail was wagging frantically.

They could hear Tori's back thumping against the wall fast as she panted and moaned. They could see the King's ass and legs flexing as he bore her weight bearing down on his cock. If they weren't preoccupied, they might have noticed there was thumping against the wall apart from the playback, but more slowly.

"Honey," panted Toriel from the laptop, "What if the children are back now?"

"They should still be out on patrol," grunted Asgore, "I'm sure we have enough time for another go or two."

Fry sat on the edge of the bed and spit on his hand. He used his hand to get his cock wet before he guided Asriel's hand to his throbbing shaft. "Please... give me a hand job," he begged of her.

"I'll... try my best..." she panted as she began rubbing his cock.

"Thank you," he panted.

He took her other hand and placed it on his nutsack so she could fondle them as well.

Chara leaned her head back as she moaned louder. Frisky could feel the juices leaking out around her fingers.

"The head..." panted Fry, "Lightly rub the head..."

Asriel shifted her hand to rub the palm over the tip of his cock.

"Ah," moaned Chara, "I'm gonna cum so hard!"

"There's something leaking from your dick," panted Asriel.

"Just... keep going," he moaned, "A little more..."

The playback suddenly shifted into real time.

"Honey?" asked Toriel, "What's that noise from Chara's room?"

:"They might have had problems with their patrol," he replied as he let her down, "We better go see."

His jiz began spurting into Asriel's hand as goat mom and dad left the camera's view. They heard the door open, but were too distracted to care.

"Is this normal?" asked Asriel as his cream dripped from her hand onto his cock and balls.

Chara leaned back in the chair as she climaxed on Frisky's fingers.

The door to Chara's room opened causing everyone to pause.

"My children?" asked Tori, "Are you al... oh my..."

"Someone needs to explain a few things," grumbled the King as he noticed the view of their room on Chara's laptop and he recognized the disheveled sheets that he just left behind in his room.

"I... I..." moaned Chara as she came down from her orgasm, "I got nothing..."

"I take it you're Asriel's mother and father?" panted Frisky.

"Yes..." replied the King.

"Have you had lunch?" asked Toriel.

Azzy shook her head yes as she licked her hand clean of Fry's sweet cream.

"We're so busted," muttered Fry.


	4. A Little Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Toriel takes Asriel and Chara out to clean up (their act), Asgore sits down to have a little discussion with Frisky and Fry.

by neorenamon

Asgore and Toriel radiated authority even if they were just standing in the doorway to Chara's room butt naked. Frisky and Fry felt their withering gaze as they stared at them interacting with their 'children'.

"So..." said Asgore as he looked at the new humans, "Who might you be?"

"I'm Frisky," said the new female.

"And I'm Fry," added the new male.

"I take it you just recently fell down 'The Pit'?"

Chara nodded for them.

"I see..." he muttered.

"Children," said Toriel, "Come with me. You both need to be cleaned up."

Asriel began gathering her clothes.

"Just leave them in Chara's dirty clothing basket," she told her. Then she glanced at Chara.

"Yes, mother," she said as she stood. She was soon stripping out of her somewhat messy clothes, and was tossing them in the dirty laundry bin behind those of Asriel. While undressing, Frisky noticed a few old scars on various parts of her back, arms and legs. Some appeared to be claw wounds, and other could be cuts from swords or daggers. A couple could have been narrow puncture wounds like an arrow might make.

Once Chara was ready, they filed out of the room after their mother.

Asgore sat himself down on Chara's chair facing backwards so he was leaning on the back of the chair. They both could see his cock hanging flaccid over the back of the seat.

"So... what have the children told you?" he asked evenly.

"Chara said you need to harness the power of human souls to break the barrier and leave the underground," said Frisky.

"And in addition to us and Chara, there's six other humans down here," added Fry.

"That is correct," said Asgore, "The other humans... they're being studied down at the lab of Doctor Alphys."

"And... you think we can help the process with our souls?" asked Frisky.

"Indeed," he replied, "So as much as I'd like guests here..."

"You want to send us to the lab to be studied as well?" asked Fry.

"I suppose you're wondering..."

"Why Chara is here and not being studied?" asked Frisky.

"Well... yes... that..." he replied slowly, "Chara was the first human to fall... after the war and the barrier... At the time... Toriel and I..."

"You had your first daughter," suggested Fry, "and Chara just happened to be a good candidate to be her older sister. So you adopted Chara into the family."

"Is it... that obvious?"

They nodded to the King.

"So you don't mind..."

"Being studied?" asked Frisky, "As long as there's no invasive measures or experimental drugs."

"I've been assured that scans are not painful," he replied, "and surely there's been no... surgical procedures."

"Then I guess we just need... someone to show us the way to the lab," said Fry.

"I'll have Asriel and Chara act as your guides along the way," he announced.

"Need some more fucky-fucky time with the Queen?" asked Frisky as she waggled her eyebrows.

"Well..." spluttered the King, "The children are getting bored of just patrolling and hanging around the estate. They haven't really seen much of the Underground other than a couple of... well guided and guarded trips."

"Just having fun or are you trying to... create a male heir?" asked Fry.

"Well... it's not so much inheritance," he replied awkwardly, "It's just..."

"You want a son because Asriel spends most of her time with mom? Teach him the 'art of manliness'?"

"You humans... are quite perceptive," mused Asgore, "So after tonight, I shall send you on the way to the lab with Asriel and Chara. The first stop is a little town called Snowdin. I'm pretty sure you'll like all the monsters who live there. They're... very hospitable."

Frisky softly smiled as she noticed the King's eyes drifting to her mostly exposed breasts from under the sides of the mandana. Her breasts even exceeded the size of the Queen's assets.

"Of course, you two are free to have the run of the house while you're here," he continued, "A guest room will be provided for both of you..."

"Actually, we're used to staying in the same room," offered Frisky.

"As you wish," he replied.

"And by the way, your Majesty," she said with a smirk, "My eyes are up here."

He laughed nervously. "So... are breasts like those... normal... on the surface now?"

She smiled as she replied, "Oh... I wouldn't say normal,.. but they aren't uncommon. It's happened because of changes in diet... among other things."

"You aren't thinking of cheating on your wife, are you?" asked Fry.

"Of course not!" he protested, "I'm deeply in love with Toriel!" He looked down before he added, "I... found your sister's... unusually large breasts... a curiosity... That's all."

"He's just teasing you, your Majesty," giggled Frisky.

Asgore laughed nervously.

"Are you mad that you caught us... 'playing around' with your children?"

"They're old enough now," he replied, "to have a relationship... but Tori and I... we've been keeping them a little too sheltered here..." Then he glanced at Chara's still open laptop showing their bedroom on the screen, "or at least I thought so."

"I take it there's full internet service here?" asked Fry.

He nodded.

"Then I'm sure they've already seen plenty," mused Frisky, "Or... at least Chara has."

"The Queen and I... we're old fashioned..." mused the King, "I never thought of the children learning about such things... from that little flat box."

"Don't beat yourself up too much," replied Fry, "The human world is pretty much like that now too."

"You two... should clean up before dinner... I'll show you to your room first... There's a common bathroom for all of the guest rooms. That's where the bath/shower is."

They nodded as the King stood.

"It's funny..." he mused, "You two have been... the most agreeable humans... we've met so far."

"We're helpers," said Frisky with an evil grin the King couldn't see. There was a glint of red light in her eyes.


	5. "Birds and Bees"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While showering with the girls, Toriel decides it's time to give them a little 'tu-toriel' on sex, monsters and humans. While Chara already seems savvy to most of it, Asriel seems a bit more lost and confused by it all.

by neorenamon

Once in the Master Bath, the door was closed tight as Toriel undressed. She was still slightly taller than Asriel, but Asgore towered over them all.

"Chara my child," she said as she inspected Asriel, "Be a dear and get the shower warmed up for us all."

"Of course, mother," answered Chara as she opened the door to the bath stall and began running the water. She used the back of her hand to judge how warm the water was.

"Are you angry, mother?" asked Asriel.

"No my child," she sighed, "Just... a little surprised."

"Yeah," added Chara, "Petting the one-eyed trouser snake on the first go..."

"Chara!" snapped the goar-mom, "Don't confuse your sister with... trashy slang... like that."

"What kind of monster is a 'one-eyed trouser snake'?" asked goat-daughter.

"It's no monster," she replied evenly, "It's a vulgar term that humans use to describe... a man's large penis."

"The human seemed to be quite interested in having me... touch him there."

"Well my child..." she sighed, "I guess you're old enough to get... the speech."

Chara sighed.

"First of all, monsters and humans... cannot breed with each other," she began, "but most monsters have a few things in common with them: A penis on males and a vagina on females. While humans must use their biology to have offspring, we monsters have more... options."

Asriel nodded.

"The reason the human wanted you... to pet his penis... is that is his largest sexually sensitive area. Stimulation to the head of the penis is the most rewarding to the male, be it touch, manipulation with one's mouth or during intercourse with the female's vagina."

Asriel nodded again, but slower.

"Instead of a cock, you have a clitoris. It's much smaller than the penis, but about twice as sensitive. It has no function in physical reproduction or the urination process. It's there just to give a woman immense pleasure."

"It makes getting fucked fun," informed Chara, "so you wanna do it, Azzy."

Toriel shot Chara a glance that made her quiet down.

With one finger, she rubbed the uppermost tip of Asriel's clit. "When you aren't aroused, it's... sheathed about here, my child."

"Ah,.. I felt something mother!" she moaned as she wrapped her arms about Tori's chest and pushed their breasts together.

"My fingertip must have brushed over your clit," she replied.

Her finger drifted down over her netherlips, caressing the outer folds.

"These are called your labia," she continued, "It normally covers the opening to your vagina, but it has it's own sensitive spots. It's partly responsible for getting a woman... wet... and ready for sex. The rest of the fluids are produced inside the vagina and will leak out if left unattended."

Asriel clutched her mother tighter as Chara watched.

"There's another spot deep inside the vagina which is also sensitive, but harder to reach. In theory, it can be reached with one's fingers or a sufficiently long penis from either the vagina... or through the anus."

Chara smiled as she shifted the water from the faucet up to the shower head.

"As I said, you cannot conceive by a human, nor can you contract any of their 'sexually transmitted diseases'. You can, however, conceive by sex with male monsters. You also must beware of having sex with a monster... whose magic has been corrupted by murderous violence or evil intentions. It is said that their evil can be transmitted during physical intercourse because there is some overlapping in their magical auras."

"How can I tell if a monster... is evil?" asked Asriel.

"By their actions and their intentions," she replied evenly.

"I'll always tell you when a monster... or human... is being an evil bastard," said Chara.

"So... you said there was other ways monsters... can have offspring?" asked Asriel.

"Yes, there is a bonding ritual where two monster's souls come together, and the spark of a new soul is born from their interactions. This allows monster couples of the same gender to reproduce, as it just depends on which one will bear the child... or in the case of two male monsters, implanting the magic embryo into a willing female monster."

"I'm a bit jealous of monsters in that regards," replied Chara, "Having to get fucked by a human man is not exactly something I've been looking forward to."

"Are human males that distasteful?" asked Asriel.

"Let's just say that some human males... and their crap... drove me into 'The Pit'... oh so long ago."

"I noticed that you were... interacting with the human female," noted Toriel.

"I think she understands me... understands my needs set... I want to be with her more. She looks... like someone I'd want to hang out with... to share some 'good times' with."

"There is one other thing," she said as she turned back to Asriel and reached out with a hand towards her breasts. A fingertip lightly brushed over one of her nipples. "This... is another highly sensitive area... on many monsters and well as humans."

Chara smirked.

"I must admit... that when you were nursing... it was... stimulating to me," she continued awkwardly, "Once you have your first born... I'm sure you'll find that nursing... can be pleasurable as well."

Asriel nodded.

"That's what you need to know for now," she sighed as she led Asriel into the running water.

"What about the magic... thing... for monsters to make monsters?" she asked.

"It's... complicated," she replied, "If you find someone you want a child by... especially another female monster... well, I explain more when that time comes."

"Has anyone tried the reproduction ritual with a human?" she asked as Toriel began lathering up her head, being careful to avoid her short, but sharp horns.

"I am not aware of such things," she replied honestly, "It doesn't seem possible."

"Thank you, mother," mused the goat-daughter.

"Just remember... even if they can't get you pregnant or give you a disease,.. having sex with a male human is... not without its own consequences," Toriel told her as she lathered up her long, floppy ears.

"I shall be careful."

"And you," she said as she turned to Chara, "As the older sister, I expect you to look out for you sister's best interests. You understand?"

"I shall make sure big sis will be protected from these new humans," she replied.

"Do I need protection from them?" asked Asriel.

"It's better to be safe than sorry."

Toriel continued as she lathered up her neck and shoulders, and then used the detachable shower head to wash all the suds away at once.

"Don't forget about Wizards, mom," added Chara.

"Wizards?" replied goat-daughter.

"That is... a very special class of human... Their souls aren't quite the same as regular humans, and they can use the power of magic through their... above average souls."

"Humans?" she asked, "Using magic?"

"That's hard to believe, but the barrier was established by a cabal of seven Wizards. We do not know what became of them after creating the barrier... but some believe that they either used ALL of their magic... becoming either mundane... or they died."

"How can you tell who's a Wizard?"

"The only was to be sure is to see them using magic," replied Tori, "or engage them in soul to soul combat."

"Well that was pretty boring there goat-mom," interrupted Chara.

"This is a serious matter, my child," she replied as she cast a withering glance at her human 'child'.

"Well... experience is the best teacher."

"It's also the fastest way to get hurt... and make mistakes," the Queen said with a sniffle.

"Mom?" asked Asriel.

"I take it Dad wasn't your first?" suggested Chara.

"No," she replied as she bared more teeth than she intended, "He wasn't... but I don't want to talk about it now."

Asriel simply hugged her mother again as Chara looked down at the floor.


	6. The Road to Snowdin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So our intrepid foursome begin their journey to the Lab to study the newest humans in the Underground. It's a long journey (even though it's all in the underground) and the first stop along the way is a village called Snowdin. It might be an adventure just getting there...

by neorenamon

At the exit to the Royal Palace cave:

Frisky looked at the double doors before them marked with the Royal Seal. She knew that beyond those doors, things would drastically change. Normally, she'd have to battle Toriel to leave, but now the King and her were simply wishing them a fond farewell.

"Are you sure that the things I've given you are in your inventories?" she asked nervously.

"For the tenth time," replied Chara, "Yes, they are. ALL of it."

"I just want to make sure... my children are prepared."

"Thanks for the supplies, Mrs Toriel," added Frisky.

"You're most welcome," she replied as she looked the new humans over.

Frisky was wearing one of Chara's summer outfits with a wide tube top and some dangerously cut off blue jeans shorts. She had knee high fake leather boots (the cowboy style that Chara loved as a preteen) and a pair of silk stockings that came up to the top of her thighs. It was held in place with a black garter and belts down to the top of the stockings. She was still wearing the mandana and the tough pink gloves even though Chara insisted that they clashed with the rest of the outfit. 

While fishing through Chara's closet, she came across a full body cloak that was a mix of white, light grey and tan patches on it. For some reason, Chara was reluctant at first to let Frisky wear it, but Asriel convinced her to allow the other human female to use it for just until she could get her own cloak. She needed something for the cold and snow on the way to Snowdin, after all.

' _I guess she doesn't know items of power like the mandana and tough gloves when she sees them,_ ' mused Frisky.

Fry on the other hand was sporting one of Toriel's white chef's coat and a pair of Asgore's knee-length tan golfing shorts under his Stained Apron. They said it made him look more like someone who belonged in a kitchen. Of course, on Fry, the shorts went down past his knees half way to his feet. His Burnt Pan hung from his belt. Unfortunately, the King's chef hat was way too large for him to wear... and the King only had one at the moment. Around his neck, Toriel tied a nice salmon pink sash.

"When the studies are over," added Asgore, "You are more than welcome to come back. In fact, all the humans down here are welcome to come by anytime."

"I'm sure I'll be back again," replied Frisky, "One way or another."

The Kind blinked at her.

"I mean I may or may not be bearing gifts," she explained.

"Oh," he replied.

"You don't have to bring anything," said Toriel, "but I'm sure we'll be grateful for anything you do."

Chara and Asriel were back in their Royal Outfits, complete with the Royal Tabards.

You couldn't tell just by looking that all of them had more... stuff... than you could cram into the largest human portable backpack. It seemed that all humans and some monsters had access to a magical thing called the 'Inventory', like a place in hyperspace just to store stuff. The Inventory was based on the number of types of items carried as opposed to an overall count of items, how much they weighed or how bulky they were.

The King moved ahead to open the doors for them. He had to push outwards while leaning into the door as snow had drifted up against it. A brisk chill came inside causing Frisky to clutch her cloak around herself tighter. Fry. on the other hand, boldly walked out into the snow.

They could see the leafless trees all around, making it very difficult to stray from the road. Frisky always wondered if the area was always snowy, how all the trees could not be dead. Trees could 'hibernate' like bears, but even they had their limits on how long they could survive without leaves.

"Good luck, my children!" called Tori.

"I look forward to your return!" added Asgore.

"Close the door, honey," she said in a lower voice, "I'm freezing my tits off."

"Oh, I know how to warm them up," he purred as the doors closed behind them.

"So... we expecting any problems?" asked Fry.

"Oh, there shouldn't be," mused Chara, "Unless you count the lazybones skeleton girl and her Royal Guard wannabe brother as a problem..."

"What would she be doing out here?" asked Frisky.

"I don't know," mused Asriel, "She just sells... things... from this booth on the side of the road."

"Which is funny because there's basically no traffic on this road," added Chara, "I think she's just out here for a place to sleep while she pretends to be working."

"That... sounds about right," muttered Frisky as she glanced at Fry.

"Considering the way your mother packed us up," added Fry, "I doubt she can sell us anything we actually need."

As they walked along, Frisky became paired up with Chara and Fry with Asriel. With their longer legs, the latter pair was soon getting somewhat ahead of the prior. After a mile or so, the trees began to change from dead ones to evergreens. They seemed to do well enough in the lowered light levels and perpetual cold.

' _Why do I get the feeling that Sence is spying on us from somewhere?_ ' mused Frisky as she looked about.

"Something wrong?" asked Chara.

"Oh... I was just wondering how these trees are staying green... that' s all," she replied.

"Probably part of the barrier's magic that slows our aging, among other things," she answered.

"You armed?"

"Oh... I have a little something... in case it's needed," she replied in a bit of a teasing voice.

"And Asriel?"

"Mom and Dad... they don't think the Royal Heiress should be bothered to carry arms... However, she does have a fair amount of fire magic like Toriel to defend herself should the need arise."

"I see."

As they walked along, Frisky slipped her left hand into her pocket. She knew that was one way that she could access the Inventory.

Up ahead, they could see Fry and Asriel stopped at some kind of gate across a bridge. The gate was running diagonal across the bridge so it was anchored on both sides of the chasm. While Fry or Asriel would have to stoop to get through and perhaps even turn sideways, they could tell that the smaller female humans could get through it without much difficulty.

"Humans," said a voice behind them, "Don't you know how to greet an old friend?"

They turned to see Sence standing behind them. She had her right hand sticking out.

Frisky stepped up and extended her left hand.

Sence blinked as she pulled her right hand back and gave her left one instead. When she took Frisky's hand, there was a loud buzzing sound as she jerked her hand back.

"Ah, the old joy buzzer handshake," sighed Frisky as she held her hand up palm facing out, "That never gets old."

"I guess you out-joked me," she replied as she showed her right hand and the mini-whoopee cushion she was hiding in the palm of that hand.

"I'd swear you two practiced this," muttered Chara.

"Heavens forbid," they replied as one.

"So how's the King and Queen doing?" asked the skelebabe.

"Oh, I think they're getting some fucky-fucky time in," replied Frisky bluntly.

Chara blinked at her bluntness.

"Yeah, I hear he wants a son to hang out with," she answered, "It's not really a secret around here now."

They glanced back to the gate where they saw Fry with one hand behind Asriel's head, another in the small of her back, and she was leaning back a little as he kissed her full on the lips.

"Wow, two fallen humans in one day," she mused, "I guess this one's for the record books."

"So why aren't you at your booth?" mused Frisky.

"Is it a crime to take a walk?" she asked back.

"Yeah... how did we walk past you when there was no place to hide?" asked Chara.

She lifted a finger to her translucent pink lips and whispered, "Ancient Chinese Secret."

They noticed that Sense was wearing her 'signature' blue jacket with the fluffy white fur collar over her white t-shirt, her short black miniskirt, her black knee-high boots and a smile under her flowing, glowing pink hair. In fact, the hair covered over her left eye almost completely.

"You should watch out for my bro, Papyrus," she warned.

"Is he hostile?" replied Frisky.

"I've met him before and he shouldn't be," replied Chara.

"Yeah," mused Sence, "but he thinks it's his duty as a 'Royal Guard' to bore *cough cough* test fallen humans with his puzzles and challenges." She looked at Chara as she added, "Of course, a Princess like you would never be... checked out. You already meet all of his... standards."

"I'm so thrilled," she muttered.

"Aren't we all?"

Frisky glanced back at Fry and Asriel, and noticed the hand on her lower back was now firmly over her ass cheek. She was leaning back a bit more as her tail wagged frantically. The hand behind her head was now behind her shoulders, holding her up from falling onto her backside.

"Well he's an ambitious one, isn't he?" mused the skelebabe.

"I'm sure your bro can wait a bit longer," replied Frisky.

"I don't know," she said as she used her hand as a light-shield and squinted, looking into the distance, "I think I can see the cavern lights shining off my bro's bony white skull from over here. Probably at my booth wondering where the hell I am right now."

"If you don't have any problems with humans," she asked, "Why the patrols?"

"You never know what can happen in the woods," she replied, "Freak snowstorms. Annoying dogs. Road bandits..."

"Road bandits?!" asked Chara.

"I said road bandannas," she answered, "Weren't you listening?"

"I'm sure that they're no danger... unless we trip over one," said Frisky as she put a hand on one of Chara's shoulders.

"Just the litterbug who throws them around," replied Chara.

They all chuckled.

Looking ahead, they noticed that Asriel was getting ever lower to the ground. The only reason her ass wasn't already there was she moved one leg back to support her weight. Fry was half bent over as he continued to kiss.

"HEY BRUH!" called Frisky, "Stop blocking the bridge! We should get our asses in gear!"

He was so surprised by her call that he let Asriel fall on her ass in spite of her legs. His laugh came across as nervous and forced as he helped Asriel back to her feet.

Sence and the two human females moved forward to walk through the gate before the human male and the she-goat monster.


	7. Meet the Skelebro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisky and Fry meet Papyrus... yet again... and somehow for the first time as well.

by neorenamon

The five of them moved ahead to see that there was a booth sitting besides the road. The sign on the booth read 'Good Sence'. Next to the booth was a pair of large and conveniently shaped lamps.

"I guess skelebro isn't quite here yet," said Sence, "but I think he's going to be here shortly."

"But... he's not hostile, is he?" asked Fry.

"Well... he can get a little... overzealous," she replied, "You might want to hide behind the conveniently shaped lamps over there until I can... calm him down."

"What about the Royal Family?" asked Fry as he jerked a thumb at Chara and Asriel.

"Oh, he knows about them," she answered, "He's even seen them once... about six years back."

As they moved towards the lamps, they noticed that they were conveniently shaped. One looked like it had boobs and an ass with a narrowing towards the middle, while the other was taller and they could have sworn was pitching a tent where his dick should be.

"If he's standing on the path past the booth," mused Frisky as she stepped behind the 'busty' lamp, "why can't Papyrus ever see us from there?"

"How should I know?" asked Fry as he moved behind his 'boner' lamp.

Sence moved behind her booth as they Royal Siblings moved up in front of it.

"There you are!" fumed Papyrus as he stomped into the clearing, "Where have you been?! I bet you haven't..." He suddenly stopped at the sight of the Royal Tabards.

"Just drumming up some business," she mused.

"Your majesties," he said as he bowed to them.

 "Master Papyrus," replied Asriel, "It's been so long since I last saw you."

His eyes lit up as he said, "You remember me?!"

"Are you a member of the Royal Guard yet?" she asked.

"Skelebro still hasn't convinced Undye to make it official yet," answered Sence.

"You could just ask Asgore," replied Chara.

"Father doesn't like interfering with Master Undyne's Royal Guard," mused Asriel, "You know he feels that he's the best one to decide who should protect the Royal Family and the Underground Kingdom."

"I can still convince Undyne that the Great Papyrus is more than ready to become an official guard!" he gushed.

"My bro is awesome," added Sence, "They don't have anyone with his puzzle-making and challenge making skills. I would have made him official years ago."

"And you opinion isn't biased at all," muttered Chara under her breath.

"Would you like to buy some magic hot dogs?" she asked as she shifted her gaze back to Asriel and Chara.

"Oh, I've never had one of those!" gushed Asriel. She turned on Chara as she gave her the 'puppydog eyes'.

"Mama wouldn't approve of us eating junk..." she replied, but then changed her mind, "Fine, but you're spending your own allowance. Got it?"

"What do you want on it, your Majesty?" asked Sence.

"EVERYTHING!!" replied Asriel eagerly.

"Coming right up!" she answered as she dipped under the side of the stand.

"Well, since you're actually making sales," said Papyrus, "I guess I can go back to calibrate my puzzles... you know, in case any new humans show up that need to be impressed."

"Aren't you going to admire my oddly shaped lamps before you go, big skelebro?"

"I don't even know where you got those ugly things from," he muttered as he stomped off, "One looks like it has boobs and the other a boner in its pants."

"Nothing gets by you!" she called as he stomped off.

Frisky stepped out from behind her lamp and turned about. "That's strange," she mused, "but I swear I should be looking right at you, but I can't see you from here, bro."

She waited as Sence added condiments to Asriel's foot long hot dog. There was sips of ketchup between toppings as well. "Ketchup," she mused, "spicy mustard, wasabi mayo, Tabasco, onions, dill pickle slices, Habanero peppers, sauerkraut, shredded pepper jack cheese... I think that's about everything."

Asriel was all but drooling as she waited.

"Aren't you coming?" asked Frisky.

"Ah," replied Fry, "Staring at the asses of Chara and Asriel have given me a boner."

She sighed before she mused, "Too much information, bro. It's lucky I can't see you jerking off back there."

"How do you know..." he stammered, "Oh wait, we're pretty much the same person at heart. I guess you would know."

Meanwhile, Asriel took the hot dog and ate half of it in one bite.

"Slow down there, sis," warned Chara.

She began to sweat, and then her cheeks turned red.

"You know you aren't used to spicy food."

Opening her mouth, a literal jet of flame shot out. Sence ducked down.

"Give her something to drink!"

She handed the princess of the realm a glass of milk that she down in one gulp.

"That will be 30G for the hot dog, 10G for the milk, but all the condiments are complimentary," said the skelebabe.

"I think the goat-chick should lay off the pie," said the spicy mustard.

"Okay, most of them are complimentary."

"Are you alright, sis?" asked Chara as she patted Asriel on the back. Smoke was still coming from her mouth and from under her ear flaps.

"That was..." she panted.

"Awful?" she interrupted, "You'll never do that again?"

"THAT WAS AWESOME!!" she gushed, "Mama Toriel never made us food so spicy before!" She shoved the rest of the hot dog in her mouth before Chara could object, and after swallowing that, yet another gout of flame from her mouth sent Sence under cover.

"Glad to be of service," she said as she hid behind the counter.

"And I used to wonder why father wouldn't let the public see us more often," sighed Chara as she rubbed the bridge of her nose between her pointer finger and thumb.

"Make me another!" said the goatbabe as she leaned over the counter.

"And milk for everyone," sighed Chara.

"Coming right up," said Sence.

"Maybe you'd like some... _special sauce_ on your dog this time?" whispered Frisky into Asriel's ear.

"I don't have..."

"My brother is making it right now," she purred.

"Oh, that sounds wonderful," replied Asriel as Chara smacked the heel of her hand into her forehead with an audible slapping sound.


	8. Rebel Yell!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaving Sence behind to tend to her wares (and clean up after Fry), they move onward. While on the way to Snowdin and presumably Papyrus' 'tests', the little band encounters a group of wolfmen who are... less than pleased with the way the Royal Family and Royal Guard have been treating the humans. Chara and Frisky are itching for a battle.

by neorenamon

"What is in that 'secret sauce'?" asked Asriel eagerly.

"Well your majesty..." began Frisky.

"If we told you, it wouldn't be a secret anymore!" interrupted Fry.

"Oh..." she replied slowly, "I guess..."

"It's best left unknown," blurt out Chara.

"So why did Mistress Sence stay behind?"

"Well... she said she had to take stock of inventory," mused Frisky as they walked along the road, "You did kinda... overdo the whole hot-dog thing." Not only was her inventory full of Loaded Hot-Dogs, but she made Chara load her inventory with Loaded Hot-Cats as well.

"Oh, and the hot-cats were good too!" she agreed as she scratched her chin thoughtfully, "It's a pity the secret sauce ran out so soon..."

Fry laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head.

They came upon a T-intersection in the woodlands where there was a sign in one corner and a large box in the other. Frisky and Fry knew what the box was already: It was supposed to be a 'Tough Glove', but Frisk edited the contents to replace it was something she called 'The Red Cape'. When combined with the Tough Glove and the Mandana, it granted the wearer a Special Attack called the 'One Punch'. It always hit when it missed, and when it scored a normal hit, did ten times as much damage. In theory, it could even land a blow on someone as evasive as the normal Sans. Frisky equiped the Cape in a special third equipment slot, making her icon change appearances somewhat.

But first along the path was the Save Point. Frisky and Fry both touched it as they walked by without eliciting any special comment or notice from the other two members of their party. It remained to be seen whether Frisky and Fry were sharing a common Load/Save File or each of them had their own.

"I wonder which is the path to Snowdin?" mused Asriel as she looked both ways they could have went.

"Sence isn't much of a guide, is she?" grumbled Chara.

"The path to the north looks interesting," suggested Frisky.

"Fine," she muttered, "There shouldn't be anything... that dangerous... around here."

They marched off to the north.

It was a fairly short trip before the path ended at the edge of an underground river. While Frisky and Fry were relieved to see the fishing pole there, what they didn't expect was half a dozen pup tents pitched in the clearing as well. In the middle of the camp was a small burning campfire.

"Those shouldn't be here," whispered Frisky to Fry.

"I know," he muttered back, "but what does it mean?"

Chara seemed to be a bit on edge as well.

Before anyone said anything else, Asriel rushed through the camp to the fishing pole. She plucked it up to pull a note from the water on the end of the hook. It was a short line. Pulling it in, she read the amazing legible note that said 'Call me' with a phone number included.

"Stand and deliver!" shouted someone behind.

They turned to see three wolfish humanoids appearing from the path behind them. The middle one appeared to be somewhat larger than the others. Three more jumped from the woods to the right as well as the woods from the left. Then three more jumped from the river to surround Princess Asriel.

"Rebel scum!!" shouted Chara.

"Well well, if it isn't Princess Chara, the Bloody Executioner," grumbled the larger wolfen.

"Funny words from the Robber Baron Okami!" she shouted back.

"That's Baron Okami to the likes of you," he mused.

"How dare you stand against King Asgore!" she growled.

"How dare he keep the human souls for himself," he replied, "Keeping us trapped like rats in the prison that is the Underground."

"That's... a new one," muttered Frisky.

Fry just nodded.

"But we aren't keeping them for ourselves," said Asriel, "We're studying them at the Royal Lab to see how we can use their soul..."

"They're just humans!" he replied curtly, "I say we rip out their souls and set the Monster Kind free like it should have happened five hundred years ago!"

"Father won't just sacrifice them for our own selfish needs!" she retorted, "and besides..."

"Well, I see three more human souls here," muttered the wolf bandit, "That should be more than enough to break the barrier and lets us all go free at last!"

"Murdering humans won't make us any better than what we accuse humans of doing!" snarled Chara.

"Foul lies!" he cried, "King Asgore doesn't want us to go free because once we're free, we won't need him to rule us anymore! This is a prison kingdom and he's the head warden!"

"Shut the hell up!" she howled back.

"On second thought, let's not rob them," he muttered.

"See?" said Asriel, "We can all just get along..."

"They're our hostages instead!!" he howled.

"Over my hot dead body!" snarled Chara as she summoned a blood red blade into her hand.

"Yeah..." sighed Frisky, "That's one hot bod."

"Surrender," he announced, "Or my men... they shall... uh..."

"They'll WHAT?!" growled Chara.

"Do... bad things..." he said as if he hadn't actually thought that far ahead in his plan, "They'll do bad things to Asriel if you don't put down your weapons right now."

"Not if they want to keep breathing!" she hissed back.

A boat with two robed figures appeared coming down the river. One was cloaked in black and used a pole to move the boat while the other was robed in blood red.

"WAIT!" shouted the Baron, "What's SHE doing here?!"

"Who?" asked Frisky.

"Oh, that's Little Red Slashing Hood," replied Chara, "and she makes me look tame compared to her."

"RUN AWAY!!" ordered the Baron as all the wolfmen fled back down the path.

"Tra-la-la," said the River Person.

The red hooded figure vanished from the boat as it passed by and appeared on the shore next to Asriel.

"You think I'll get the best costume ribbon this year?" mused the figure.

"SENCE?!" said Frisky, "Is that you?!"

"Well I'm not the Queen of England," she said as she pulled the hood back just far enough to show her skeletal face with its thin layer of translucent pink magical flesh as well as her one glowing eye.

"Halloween was last week," muttered Fry.

"What?!" she puffed, "I missed it all again?! Pappy would have been so proud of my efforts this year!"

"Well I think it looks wonderful," mused Asriel.

"You have no idea who Little Red Slashing Hood is, do you sis?" muttered Chara.

"Well let's get you all back on the right path to Snowdin," replied Sence cheerfully, "I'm sure I can find where Paps stashed the rest of the Halloween Candy back at our place."

"Oh yeah, I can hardly wait to see her on a sugar rush," she sighed as they all headed back for the main path.

"What's a rebel?" asked Asriel.

"I'll tell you in the car," replied Chara.

"What's a car?" she replied.

"..." sighed Chara, "I'll tell you that in the car too."

Asriel cheered as the others just sighed.


	9. Big Sister is Watching You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The progress of the little group is being watched by two interested parties: A curious scientist and a cautious Guard Captain.

by neorenamon

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the Underworld:

"Alphys dear?" asked Undyne as she walked into her lab.

There was no response, but the Captain of the Guard remembered that when she was performing an experiment or monitoring a situation from the cameras, she tended to ignore everything else.

"Alphys?" she asked again as she moved from door to door.

She finally found the Head Scientist before her monitor. Creeping up, she glanced over the reptile's shoulder to see both familiar and unfamiliar faces on the monitor. She noticed that there was not just one, but in fact two new humans on the screen.

"Two humans?" she asked.

Alphys almost jumped out of her scales once she realized someone was looking over her shoulder. Looking around, she said, "Undyne?! H-h-how long have you b-b-been there?!"

"I just got here, sweetie," she purred.

"Oh..." she replied before laughing nervously.

Undyne lowered herself behind the chair as she laid her hands on the other's shoulders. "Is that the Royal Children along with them?"

"Y-y-yes," she mused, "Both Asriel and Chara are escorting the hu-hu-humans. They had a run-in with b-b-bandits down by the river..."

"WHAT?!" said Undyne, making Alphys jump again.

"J-i-iust the Baron and s-s-some of his wolves," she replied, "They thought th-th-that Little Red Slashing Hood sh-sh-showed up on the boat and fled..."

"They thought?.."

"It was just S-s-sence in a late Halloween costume," she continued.

"That goof," growled the Guard Captain. Her hands slipped down to the scientist's arms.

"What's wr-wr-wrong with her?"

"Her lack of seriousness combined with her laziness is holding Papyrus back," she replied as her growl lowered to a dull rumble, "He might have been in the Royal Guard by now if he wasn't spending so much of his time taking care of her."

"I think it's sweet that Pa-pa-papyrus cares so m-m-much about his sister."

"His older sister," she replied, "who should be taking care of herself by now."

"Well... we all know about her... ka-ka-condition," mused the reptile slowly.

"That she only has one hit point no matter what we've tried to toughen her up?"

Alphys nodded.

"Yeah... I guess..." she replied after a moment, "I sent them both to Snowdin because there isn't supposed to be a rebel presence there... but now..." Her hands drifted insider the lab coat, one going high while the other drifted low.

"I'm also still trying t-t-to figure out how the r-r-rebels have been concealing themselves from the... the... the..." she said before she suddenly paused.

"From the camera system?" finished Undyne as he hands shifted around under the coat.

She leaned her head back under Undyne's chin. Shifting her head, she moved to nibble at the reptile's more open throat.

"Undyne..." she panted, "I... I... need to..."

"You need to unwind," replied the Guard Captain. Her one hand rubbed across a breast, teasing her nipple as the fingers of her other hand slipped under her panties to rub up and down her soft labia with their extremely fine scales. "The kingdom would suffer if you couldn't fulfill your duties. I wonder how they ever got along without you."

"I... have to w-w-wonder that... myself..."

"It's lucky that you made the Core so well..." she purred.

"I d-d-didn't design the C-c-core," stammered Alphys.

"Well if you didn't, then who did?" she replied as her digits probed Aphys' pussy more deeply, "Oh, I guess it doesn't matter in the long run. It's there... it's never needed any repairs..."

With her head back and panting, she was too distracted to answer.

"Oh... I love you so much..." she moaned before she went back to nibbling on the throat of her reptilian sweetheart.

She shoved all of her fingers (other than her thumb) into Alphys' now damp hole. The reptile arched her back to give the Guard Captain even easier access to her loins. One of her legs was twitching and jerking as she drew closer to orgasm.

Meanwhile, while the two were distracted, the humans moved through most of Papyrus' puzzles, much to his growing frustration. It was also a bit embarrassing how hr managed to get himself electrocuted a couple of times AND how upset his was about how lazy Sence was about keeping up her share of the puzzles and challenges.

They hadn't even noticed when Sence changed from her Little Red Slashing Hood costume back to her regular clothing.

"UH!" moaned Alphys, "UUHH!! UUUUUUHHHHHH!!!" It was about then that her climax on Undyne's fingers began. The Guard Captain's probing fingers kept her going for several minutes. She collapsed into the chair spent and panting.

"I guess they've got to the edge of Snowdin," panted Undyne as she glanced at the screen.

"Huh?" moaned the Royal Scientist.

"Oh... you haven't missed anything, sweetie," she purred as she gave her lover a throat hickey.


	10. Snowed In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the little party arrives in Snowdin, it's actually snowing. A veritable blizzard. They are forced to take shelter in Grillby's for the duration.

by neorenamon

"What's this?" asked Asriel as white flakes fell from the sky.

"I think it's called snow," replied Sence.

"How's it snowing in a cave?" asked Fry to Frisky.

"That never seemed to be important," she replied, "Though I have wondered where all this snow came from."

"Well the temperature's falling fast," grumbled Chara, "and I don't want to freeze out here."

"Fear not, friends," announced Papyrus as he waved his hands about, "The Great Papyrus has safely brought you to fair Snowdin!"

"Grillby's is closer than our house!" replied Sence as they passed into town, "He's a warm guy with warm food!"

The snow fell harder until they could barely see past the end of their own arms.

"Lucky I can find Grillby's in my sleep," muttered Sence.

"Sence does a lot of things in her sleep," agreed Papyrus.

The humans chuckled at that.

They piled into the restaurant to see many of the town's citizens there as well as many of the local patrols, almost all dogs and many of them members of the Royal Guard. The monsters there gawked at the new humans as they huddled at their tables.

Grillby looked at the group from behind the counter.

"Hey Grillby," called the she-skeleton, "We have some special company today!"

"Maybe they'll pay your tab," he grumbled as they moved up to the stools at the bar, then turning to Asriel as he bowled and said, "Greeting, Princess Asriel. Princess Chara. Welcome to my humble establishment. Order what you wish, it's on the house."

Sence snatched up the nearest plastic ketchup bottle and began sucking from it. "What do you think of my costume?" she asked.

"It's too late for Halloween," he replied curtly.

"Everyone keeps saying that."

The humans and the Princess picked up menus and began looking them over. As they mused, more monsters piled in from the worsening storm.

"Hey Grillbz... buddy pal?" asked Sence as she looked around.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Can we... use the back room?"

"Yes," he sighed, "The back room is open."

"Let's go," she replied as she ushered the group into the back room and put up the 'Private Party' sign. They could hear the whispers and hushed conversations as they left the main dining area.

A few moments later, Grillby entered the room.

"Are you ready to order?" he asked.

"I want a hot dog with everything!" cried Asriel eagerly.

"Everything?" he asked nervously.

She nodded. He glanced at Sence who simply shrugged. Chara sighed and covered her eyes.

"As you wish," he sighed.

"I'll have the usual fries," she added, "Just put it on my tab."

"Of course," he grumbled. "And you, Princess Chara?" he asked as he moved near her.

She pointed at something on the menu, and he nodded.

"How do you want that cooked?" he mused.

"Rare," she replied.

He nodded again.

"Hey Sans," asked Asriel, "What was that about a tab?"

"Oh, that's just a running joke between us," she replied, "Think nothing of it."

"A tab at a bar or pub is a promise to pay for food and drink in the future," replied Fry.

"So you haven't paid yet?" asked the fluffy Princess.

"It's no biggie," replied the she-skeleton, "If Grillby cared, he would have stopped feeding me a long time ago."

"Why do you keep coming here?" asked Paps, "I can make all the spaghetti you want for free."

Sence just cringed.

"Most people just can't eat the same food all the time," replied Princess Chara, "It's boring and variety is needed for a proper diet."

"Yeah," she agreed, "What the Princess said."

"So... you're saying I should branch into other recipes?" he asked hopefully.

"I don't know any," she replied, "and neither does Undyne. Besides, Grillby is too... busy to teach."

"Oh... I see."

"Besides, you're too busy being an awesome bro and training for full time duty in the Royal Guard."

"YES! To join the Royal Guard full time!" he beamed with pride.

Grillby returned with food for Sence, Asriel and Chara along with a tall glass of milk for the furry Princess. Like Sence, Grillby knew how to make a mean spicy hot dog.

"Master Grillby," said Asriel as she reached under her robes, "Please put this against Sence's tab." She pulled out a moderately large bag of coin and handed over to the surprised flaming pub owner.

"You don't have to!" cried Sence.

"Since you saved royalty from bandits, it's the least I can do," she replied with a smile.

"I shall return with the change," he replied.

"It's alright. Keep the change."

"I... uhm... well, thank you, your majesty," he replied with a bow.

"Yeah!" cried Sence, "I can start a new tab!"

Everyone but Asriel just glared at her in reply.

"What?!"

He looked at the non-royal humans and asked, "Are you ready to order?"


	11. Escargot-Go-Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asgore sits in the recliner chair while having sex with Toriel. As a Philemath, she gets hot when he reads to her.

by neorenamon

"Shall I continue?" asked Asgore as he gazed over the book at the smiling Toriel.

"Of course," she mused before she gave his cock another lick from base to tip.

It quivered as he turned the page.

"This one is 'Benoit's Classic French Escargot'," he announced. He was reading from the book fairly slowly.

If one didn't know better, one would think it strange to see two naked adults carrying on so while one reads a book, but they wouldn't bat an eye if they knew what the King and Queen of Monsters were really like.

"Ingredients," he mused as she sucked the head of his dick, "Escargot: 36 wild Burgundy snails out of the shell."

He had to pause because she was so good at sucking him off.

"4 ounces of Shallots, finely minced."

She used one of her hands to fondle his fuzzy nutsack.

"1 head of garlic, peeled and finely chopped."

Sticking out her tongue, it ran down most of the length of his shaft.

"1 bunch of parsley."

Smiling, she took most of his cock into her mouth in a smooth dipping of her head.

"3 tablespoons of butter."

He grunted softly between words as she skillfully sucked his boner.

"and 1 small Brioche, sliced and cut into 36 small rings about the size of a quarter."

Clearing his throat, he continued to read.

"For the butter," he mused, "1 pound of butter."

She placed her other hand on his hip as she keep sucking and fondling him.

"1 bunch flat Italian parsley, chopped fine."

Tori paused before moving her head up and down, going from deep throating him to suckling on the head of his dick before going back down.

"1/4 bunch of tarragon. 1/2 head of garlic. 2 teaspoons fine salt."

He focused on reading so he wouldn't blow his wad down her throat too quickly.

"1 teaspoon freshly ground black pepper," he continued, "To start, rinse the snails. In a saute pan on low heat, add the butter and slowly saute the snails with the shallots and garlic for 10 minutes."

She changed back to keeping most of his boner in her mouth as her tongue played over the length of his shaft.

"Season to taste and finish by adding the parsley."

He reached out with the hand not holding the book and placed it on her head between her short horns. Rubbing her hair, he pressed down putting all of his cock into her mouth as she smiled.

"Set it aside and allow it to cool. For the butter, wash and removed the stems from the parsley. Peel and chop the garlic. Make sure the butter is at room temperature."

It was getting harder to hold back on blowing his wad.

"In a blender, mix the ingredients until smooth. Season to taste."

' _Damn I love her so much,_ ' he sighed as he looked into her eyes before continuing to read.

"Final assembly: In 12 snail gratin dishes, place one snail in each hole and cover with garlic butter to the brim."

 He continued to affectionately ruffle her hair.

"Add fine Brioche croutons over each snail. Preheat the oven to 350 degrees and bake each dish for roughly 7 minutes or until the butter is bubbling and the croutons are a golden brown. Serve and enjoy."

Speaking of serving, his cock began spurting down her throat in copious amounts. It took a good moment of swallowing to keep up with him. When he was done, she pulled back and wiped the dripping seed from her lips.

"Shall I read another?" he mused.

"No," she replied as she stood, "I'm ready for the main course." He looked at her motherly breasts and her broad hips as she stepped aside and released the foot rest. The back of the chair reclined as the foot rest shot out.

"Of course, my love," he sighed as she climbed on. He closed the book and set it aside on the stand by the chair.

"Do you think it's strange that books turn me on?" she asked as she rubbed his penis against her crotch.

"Based on the rumors I've heard about the Royal Scientist and her manga," he chuckled, "I wouldn't say that."

She giggled as she placed her hands on his shoulders, and lined up his cock with her dripping pussy.

"I love you, darling," he sighed.

"I love you, my King Fluffybuns," she replied as she settled onto his raging erection. His red rocket slipped into her easier than he thought. But then, it was hardly their first time at the rodeo. She was getting quite used to taking all of him. Especially after she gave birth to Asriel.

He grabbed her ass cheeks with both hands and used his beefy arms to help her ride him.

"When we leave the Underground," she moaned, "I swear we're going all over this place called Europe and trying every snail recipe!"

"I would love that, my dear," he panted back.

The chair, in spite of being made of sturdy wood, protested under the weight of the two monster bosses and the one bouncing on it. The two panted and grunted as she rode him hard. Taking one hand off her ass, he pressed it against her crotch palm down as he rubbed against her emerging clit.

"Maybe this time, I'll give you a son," she panted.

"Only because it would be nice for Princess Asriel to have a little brother to look after," he grunted, "I'm not one to demand a male heir after all. If we had another little girl, I wouldn't care as long as they're ours."

"You've been so patient with me for hundred of years," she replied.

"And I shall continue to do so for hundreds more," he continued.

Boss monsters were known for their very low rates of reproduction after all. It was almost easier to promote a normal monster into a boss monster, which was saying a lot considering how rarely that happened.

"Ahh," she moaned, "Ahhhhh, AHHHHHHHHH!"

His balls began to tighten once more as he prepared to unleash his second load.

"It's coming, my love!" he panted.

"GIVE ME ALL OF IT!" she howled.

He blew his wad into her pussy with great gusto. She kept bouncing to keep him going for a few seconds before she paused with her ass against his crotch.

"So warm, so filling," she moaned. She leaned forward until her breasts mashed against his chest.

The chair began to tip back.

"Honey?" he mused. With his cock fully buried in her, he couldn't adjust his position. "HONEY?!"

The chair fell onto his back as all of Tori fell onto Asgore.

"Oh never mind," he mused as he wrapped his arms about her back. His cock continued to unload into her. He could feel his seed leaking from her pussy as it dripped down around his fuzzy nutsack.

"I wonder how Asriel and Chara are doing," she panted.

"With Papyrus and Sence along with them," he replied, "I'm sure they're fine."

"What if they run into rebels in Waterfall?"

"By the time they get there, I'm sure Undyne will take charge of their security," he answered as he used his hand to smooth her hair, "I'm sure it's all routine for them."

"I have nightmares..." she began.

"It's natural," he replied as he patted her back, "but I don't think you've ever been prophetic before."

"I'm still worried."

"I worry too," he answered, "but we can't let those who disagree with us dictate our lives for us."

"I can't even function properly at the Royal Castle any more," she sniffed.

"I wish I could just stay with you here all the time, my love."

"You have too many duties to coddle me like that," she said as tears ran down her cheeks, "You need to go back soon. Monsterkind needs you."

"Well I need you, my love," he sighed as he wiped her tears away, "and the monsters love their Queen."

She began sobbing and weeping as he clutched her to his bosom.


	12. Five Nights at Grillby's (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our band of merry heroes come to realize that they're snowed in at Grillby's, and could be there a while. Other things are happening to conspire to keep them there for a while...

by neorenamon

Sometime later at Grillby's...

Sence looked about the room. People had drifted together into pairs over the course of the evening meal. Fry and Princess Asriel sat by each other on one side of the table while Frisky and Chara sat close on the other side. Of course, Sence and Papyrus also sat by each other at their own table.

"Oh..." sighed Asriel, "That spicy dog was so good... all four of them."

"You should be careful," replied Fry, "A few more of those and people might mistake you for a dragon."

"OH!" she said quickly, "Am I breathing fire?!"

"Nono," he mused as he looped an arm about her shoulders and leaned against her, "It was just a figure of speech."

She chuckled softly as he leaned his head closer.

"But... you have something on your lower lip," he cooed, "I'll... clean it up..."

She gulped as his lips moved closer to hers.

' _As subtle as a fireball in an echo chamber,_ ' mused Sence as the two kissed mouth to mouth.

Chara was staring at the two of them from the other side of the table, her mouth slightly open as she watched. Frisky, on the other hand, had her arms about her shoulders as she leaned in to apparently breath into the other woman's ear.

Sence glanced at her bro, who was more into figuring out what was in his lasagna than what the people in the room were doing.

The door opened and Grillby popped his head in.

"The snowfall's getting worse," he mused, "Looks like we're gonna be stuck in here overnight. Since this could take a while, I'm not charging any more for food until you can leave here. Now, I have some things to do in the kitchen. It's not much, but I can bring by some blankets later."

Sence nodded to him, but noticed the cuddling before he slipped back out and closed the door.

She hoped that he remembered to hang out the ' **Private Party in Progress** ' sign.

Still, she couldn't help but feel a bit... warmer as she watched Fry and Asriel kissing each other so energetically. He could see clearly how Frisky was nibbling on Chara's earlobe as she watched the little scene herself.

Everything suddenly stopped when Grillby loudly opened the door and came in to bus the dishes.

"How was dinner?" he asked as he glanced at Fry and Asriel. Her cheeks were crimson and neither was looking into the other's eyes any more.

"A masterpiece," replied Frisky, "I can see why Sence comes here so much."

Sence cringed as she suddenly remembered strange memories of bringing humans to Grillby's, but they were different humans. Some were men, some were women, some were young and some were older. She also got the odd feeling that she was looking at a male skeleton, as if it were... someone else's memories, and strangely still her own.

' _If I didn't make a promise to an old lady,_ ' he said, ' _You'd be dead where you stand._ '

Even when he said it, she wasn't sure if he really meant it. She also wasn't entirely sure who the old lady was. There was no ruins. No closed door to tell jokes to. Only the happy estate of the Royal Family. While Queen Toriel was an older boss monster, she'd never so casually refer to her as 'old lady'. Still, she was a great audience and Sence loved visiting with her while King Asgore was handling affairs back at the main castle.

' _Wait... when did I tell the humans I like coming to Grillby's?_ ' she asked herself, ' _Oh... the tab. I'm sure they just guessed at how often I come here because of all the food I had on my tab. Why do I get so paranoid at times?_ '

"Sence?" asked Papyrus, "You okay?"

"Huh?" she replied as she snapped out of her funk, "It's all fine, bro... Just making sure everything is... secure in here."

"I'll patrol the room myself," he said with a smile, "It's the duty of the Royal Guard, after all!"

"Of course, bruh," she replied, "and I wanna do all I can to help the coolest soon-to-be Royal Guard."

"It's okay," he mused, "I'm sure you'll sleep most of the night. You can sleep so easily no matter where you are. It's probably why you're HP is so low."

She looked away with a sudden guilty feeling.

"It's alright, dear sister. I will always protect you. I will protect all monsters."

"I'm sure you'll do a great job at it," she chuckled back.

"The Great Papyrus is great at EVERYTHING he puts his mind too!"

' _Except being suspicious of murderous humans when he should be,_ ' she thought to herself hotly. She had too many bad memories of seeing his dust laying in the snow, the only thing left being his long red scarf. ' _Still, neither human has gone out of there way to dust a monster... not yet anyways._ ' It was a comfort, but not enough to put her mind at ease.

Hours passed as they made small talk.

"Excuse me a minute, bro," said Sence as she went to the back bathroom. It was two bathrooms, both of which were unisex. She hated to think how many bathrooms there would have to be if there was one for each gender of human and monster.

She closed the door and tried to take a shortcut back to the house to change clothes, but... nothing happened.

' _What the?!.._ ' she mused, ' _I'll try again._ '

Again, nothing happened.

' _We're... we're stuck here!_ ' she realized, ' _Is this some kind of rebel trap?! How could they know about the blizzard... unless they somehow made it!_ '

She knew that Alphys had played at weather control, as did the Royal Scientist who came before, but neither did it very well. Otherwise, Snowdin wouldn't be so snowed in.

By the time she returned, Grillby had already brought in several blankets and a few comforters for their use. A comforter laid out over the leather bench seats and a blanket or two over the top and one had a makeshift bed, after all.

"Don't worry, your majesty," mused Fry as he led Asriel over to the largest bench seat, "I'd be glad to use my body heat to keep you comfortable all night. Since the bench... it's kinda narrow... you can lay on top of me."

Asriel blushed at the thought of spending all night laying on top of him.

' _She has fur!_ ' she fumed, ' _It's just an excuse to feel her up, isn't it?!_ '

"I'll share my heat with you," purred Frisky as she led Chara over to the second largest bench seat.

"That's kind of you to offer your pillows to me," she purred back as she leaned close enough for their breasts to mash against each other.

"Maybe it's time to turn off the lights," she mused back.

"Don't turn them all off," interjected Paps, "Sence needs a night light... when she's sleeping indoors."

"BRO!" hissed Sence as if it were a secret.

"Well it's true," he replied, "You don't need one to sleep at your post..."

Her cheeks glowed pink as she threw her hands over her face.

"It's all right," replied Frisky, "Maybe she'd feel more secure... if you and her slept on a bench together?"

"That's a great idea!" he replied as Sence moaned into her hands.

She went to the controls by the door and turned the lights most of the way down. Comforters were laid out over the benches as the humans laid down, and then the royal children laid down on top of them. Finally, they pulled a blanket over themselves as much for privacy as it was to keep them warm.


End file.
